


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by PsychoStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, sex with weird impliment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does anyone really know what happened to the boy who criend wolf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I will skip the "Not real, 100% fiction, i kame no money of off this..." warnings only because I think anyone that can actually read doesn't really need them. Plot is originally mine though, if anything else that's similar to this exists it's pure coincidence. 
> 
> I will however insist that even though this story starts out in a fun tone it will get darker, and there is a Non-con/Rape warning for a reason (if you can't tell from the very first paragraph, I will just not give away the pairing until the end.
> 
> So... enjoy and please he gentile with me, because it's my first fic in this CRAZY fandom! :)

_“Please Derek! Please come.” He’s breath died away as he pressed the silver whistle to his lips one more time, but darkness pulled him in before exhale into it. Too late._

***

 

“Holly shit! Is it—is it a dog whistle?” Stiles asks chuckling as he took the silvery thin pipe out of the blue box. “Well, I guess it’s sort of a relief, I thought it might be a ring… and I am so not ready to become Mrs. Hale just yet.” Derek felt the urge to smack Stiles over the head, but then again that urge never really goes away.

 

“It’s a special werewolf whistle, morron! And I’m already regretting this.” Derek pulls on the sides of his leather jacket as Stiles smiles and hangs the whistle around his neck.

 

“Derek, come on, I’m sorry, don’t go all sour wolf on me. Tell ol’ Stiles what this is about.” He sits down in Derek’s lap and runs a finger across Derek’s stubbly jawline, but Derek just sighs.

 

“I’m going to be spending some time in the woods for a little while. Scott and I have a few new betas to train and they’re pretty hopeless, dumb… anyway, the point is that I want to make sure you can reach me at any time, because knowing the rate you get into problems I’m not comfortable leaving you unsupervised.”

 

“And the best means of contact is this little whistle? Do you have something against modern technology, like say… a cellphone—a pager even!?” Stiles asks in his usual hyperactive way.

 

“Did you not hear me earlier when I said ‘woods’? As in far, far away from people and technology or a signal of any kind!” Derek nearly growls, because for the life of him he cannot understand why this bratty little child can’t just accept a situation without having a million questions, a hundred arguments and a fucking rebellion against it. He’s really looking forward to spending some time among trees, at least they don’t talk back.

 

“Fine! But I’m not a child, you know! I can take care of myself!” And there’s the rebellion.

 

“Sure you can… but if something serious comes up… just blow that whistle. I’ll come to you as soon as I can.” Stiles’ jaw practically hit the floor and Derek could already see the evil schemes plotting behind his gorgeous brown eyes.

 

“You mean, all I have to do is blow this thing and you can hear it and come to wherever I am?” Now Derek was seriously regretting this decision.

 

“Only if it’s an emergency!” He could see Stiles licking his lips, eager to touch the cold metal of the whistle. “And definitely not now! It’s a very high tune, it’ll hurt my ears to hear it so up close!”

 

“Aw, man! You’re no fun!” Stiles complains and drops the whistle back in his shirt. “Well, since you won’t let me blow that… maybe I can blow something else?” Stiles purrs all of a sudden in Derek’s ear and Derek was almost too frustrated, too embarrassed to notice the sultry tone, he’s about to say something, but it’s pointless, Stiles is already on his knees in front of him and Derek huffs, left only with the possibility of leaning back and enjoying all the love that a juicy, wet pair of lips have to give him. Well, maybe a big mouth was good for something, after all.

 

***

 

“I’m going you miss you.” Stiles says all of a sudden, he’s still on the bed, facing the wrong way, but that was because he was admiring Derek getting dressed, a sight only more erotic if you rewind it.

 

Derek stops the motion and looks down at the puppy brown eyes begging him for some attention, even if Derek is pretty sure he gave Stiles enough attention to last for the whole period of time he’ll gone and then some. “Well get used to it, the pack is growing larger and soon enough this will become standard procedure—”

 

“Is an ‘I’ll miss you too’ too much to ask for? Really? You just pounded my ass werewolf stile into the next century and it was quite passionate and needy, I might add, so why do you return to default stoic alpha once you’re out of bed?”

 

“Because missing you will be the last thing on my mind this week!”

 

“Sower wolf… I hope those betas kick your ass.” Stiles pouts and Derek in ready to walk out the door, but then turns to give Stiles a slight grin.

 

“Not a chance.” Mr. I’m- the- Alpha says oh so cocky and disappears.

 

“Ugh!” Stiles flops back down on the bed throwing a pillow across the room; he will get back at Derek for this, somehow. “Fuck!” he yelps, applying too much pressure on his ass was definitely a bad idea, Derek stretched and torn and rubbed his muscle until it felt raw and sore and while a few minutes ago that seemed very awesome, now it’s just a pain in the… well, yeah. “Oh come on!” Stiles wails again as turning on his stomach also hurt, a pain stabbed in his chest, so he pulled out from under him the long forgotten whistle. The grin forming was almost too much for his face to contain.

 

Derek had just walked out Stiles front door, running a hand through his damped hair and fumbling for his car keys when a very high tone note started vibrating in his ears. He was confused for a second, all his senses heightened, ready to shift like he was being attacked and he needed to defend himself when he realized… Eyes grew red and teeth got sharp and he did his best to cover his ears while running back into the house. He just slams Stiles’ door with his foot and looks and the naked teenager on the bed blowing into that whistle like he was playing the fucking fiddle.

 

“Stiles!” Derek groans out loud, for Stiles’ ears that sound was probably inaudible, but for him it was like someone scratching their werewolf claws on a blackboard… inside his brain.

 

“What?” Stiles finally stops and tries to look as innocent as possible.

 

“I… said.” Derek starts and drags his way back to the bed to grab onto Stiles’ short hair and pull his head up. “Only for emergencies!”

 

“Ow, ow, ow! It is a fucking emergency…” Stiles starts and Derek flails his nose strings examining him, he was still in one piece, no smell of blood, what was he talking about? “I left the TV remote on the desk, can’t reach it.” Stiles bursts out laughing, not caring about the hairs that Derek was ripping out of his scalp.

 

Derek looks at him almost stupefied, bunny teeth peeking out of his partially opened mouth. Why him… out of all the people he knows, why bond with this annoying teenage bastard? Anyone would have made a more decent partner, even Chris Argent, who hates his guts, or—or that idiotic coach, or even Greenberg, whoever the fuck that is! But no, he had to be stuck with this morron.

 

“Sure.” Derek suddenly says and lets go of Stiles, petting his hair.

 

“Wow, really?”

 

“Yeah, no problem.”

 

“Damn, thanks, you know, maybe you’re not such a bad guy to fall for after all…” Stiles starts, but then he sees Derek just standing there, at the foot of the bed, black little remote in hand and a smile on his face. It should be a normal picture, but it was definitely not, not with Derek, Derek never smiles. Derek smiling meant an ass load of trouble for Stiles. “Umm, ok then. Just give it to me and you’re free to go.” Stiles says after clearing his voice and reaches out with one hand, but Derek makes no effort to hand him the remote, he just continues smiling.

 

“Ok… turn around.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“You said you wanted me to give it to you, so turn around.” Stiles’ eyes grew bigger as Derek’s smile grew smaller and he knew he was in trouble.

 

“Aw, come on, I’m sorry, what are you going to do, you’re not even hard anymore? Are you going to shove that remote up my ass?” And when Derek’s smile comes back he knew his sarcasm just came back to bite him in the ass… literally.

 

***

 

Minutes later Stiles is very gently pulling out a quite thick remote controller out of his now extremely sore ass, his rain of curses seem to always end with the same name and he grunts when he finally pulls it out completely. Derek didn’t shove it that deep into him, but the raw plastic and the rubbery buttons gave him quite a ride, almost so that he was half hard, but he had more than enough action for the day. He throws the dirty remote on the bed, not even bothering to clean the lube off and looks at it.

 

“Challenge accepted, Derek Hale… you are so going to regret this.” 


End file.
